


Sailing

by Trixie8923



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 14:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixie8923/pseuds/Trixie8923
Summary: Short story based off the word sailing
Relationships: Roman Reigns/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Sailing

**Author's Note:**

> Rated r any questions ,comments ,requests, ,or suggestions would be awesome I love any.Thank you for reading

Molly was excited for her honeymoon with her new husband Roman but that was before she learned what they were doing. He was taking her on a sailboat around the Hawaiian islands.What would make him think that of all people would do good on the water she gets car sick.  
They had been on the water for 3 of the 14 days they were going to be on the boat and she had been throwing up almost the entire time. Her gorgeous hunky of a husband held her hair back the entire time   
Roman." I'm sorry baby girl I thought the pills would cure the sea sickness".You can't help but smile glad the sickness is gone for the moment you both retire from the cabin.

He sighs." I'm so sorry baby girl some honey moon" You pull your arms around him kissing gently." I can think of a way to make it a little better " Roman smirks pulling your dress around your hips -" naughty girl no panties.You stick your tongue out I'm on my honeymoon.Theres a loud smack heard across the room it took you a minute to realize Roman had just spanked your butt.He laughed as you looked at him licking your lips " agin Big Dog.His hand was soon sailing through the air agin giving your ass another smack before pulling you to him his dick already out in one move he enters you your eyes open in shock at the sudden intrusion. He kisses and nips your neck waiting for you to adjust soon tho he was thrusting in and out like a man possessed.It wasn't long after you both cum,him with a roar you with a strangled cry.

Later you are both tangled in each others arms you look up at him." You know I think Sailings not so bad afterall.


End file.
